


Not Miserable

by ninthlife



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthlife/pseuds/ninthlife
Summary: Diana writes Steve letters to cope with his death.





	Not Miserable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the start of something longer I've been turning over in my head for a while now. I lost a friend recently and getting feelings out in writing helps me process. Been listening to Wonderwall by Oasis (I know, but it's a good song!), Love Love Love by the Mountain Goats, and Chocolate by Snow Patrol.

Dear Steve,

I still dream about you.

Diana


End file.
